


Short horror stories

by RatOfTheSea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Help, Horror, How Do I Tag, I need ideas, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Must Read, Parasites, Spooky, Suggestions, Torture, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatOfTheSea/pseuds/RatOfTheSea
Summary: I’m taking requests to write short horror stories, I’ve posted one without a request to give you a little taste of what my style is like. I’m still learning so I might get better!





	1. Chapter 1

I’ll post the first chapter soon :)


	2. The example story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an example of how I write, I’ll get better as I go. Leave suggestions in the comments please!

TW: body horror/agony/panic/blood/slightly graphic description of a corpse.

Grace sat calmly on her bed. She gripped the mustard yellow sheets tightly, trying to fall asleep. She opened her eyes with an annoyed huff. She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was trying too hard. She sat up on her bed deciding to watch some youtube. She walked over to her backpack and zipped up her backpack after getting her laptop. As she was about to walk back to bed she saw a feather on the ground. She huffed a short laugh, she was wearing bird pajamas. She didn't think much of it, the feather probably had stuck to her shoe when she walked in.  
She bent down to pick the feather up and walked over to the small trash can near her door. She looked at the feather as she did. The feather was blue and soft at the base but the tip of it was burned away leaving only the soot stained shaft. Grace thought that was a bit weird but again shrugged it off and threw the feather away. She walked back to her bed, pulling down the yellow sheets and climbing in. she sat up and put the laptop on her lap.  
Grace closed an assignment she had opened up and added a new tab. She typed in “Youtube.com/'' and scrolled through her recommendations. She clicked on an obviously fake prank compilation out of pure boredom.  
After the first 20 seconds of the video she felt a crawling sensation under her skin. Grace looked at her hand and noticed it was irritated and red. She thought maybe an icepack would help so she sat up to go downstairs to the freezer. As soon as she hung her legs over the bed and pulled away the brightly colored blanket, she saw that her legs were also red. She sat up very quickly and ran to the bathroom.  
Once inside Grace looked into the mirror staring at her now sunburnt looking body. Why was this happening? She ran downstairs and the crawling feeling worsened, along with a new burning sensation. She ran to the fridge and opened the freezer door grabbing a large ice pack and pressing it on her arm. As soon as she did, the burning sensation became agonising and she dropped the ice pack in pain.  
She stumbled back onto the floor. The light from inside the fridge lit up the scene before her. She looked down to her legs and to her horror could see things moving under her skin. She lifted up her hand and saw the same thing. Something was living under her skin. Grace sat on the floor horrified, thinking about calling emergency services. However, she would never get the chance.   
The burning sensation only grew and her skin felt too tight. She gasped in pain and laid back on the floor. She craned her head to look at her body. the thing moving in her left leg pressed against her skin and with enough force, cut open her leg. she screamed before her head flung back. The thing had some difficulty crawling out of her skin but eventually flopped onto the floor. She started to feel the other creatures begin to break out of her skin. With one final scream she went unconscious from the pain. The creature made their way out of her skin slowly but surely leaving huge bleeding gashes in her skin. After they escaped they began to chew at Grace, eating what was left of her.

As the sun rose Grace’s mother came downstairs yawning and making her way to the coffee machine. on her way over however, she stepped into a puddle. She glanced down tiredly and saw a red puddle and an unidentified mass of flesh. She stumbled back and stared at the strange lump. She noticed that these strange mouse sized worm shaped creatures were gnawing at it. she saw a piece of fabric, it was soaked with blood but she could see the unmistakable black bird print. She bought a pair of pajama bottoms for her daughter last year, why was it ripped to pieces of the ground? Then it hit her. She screamed so loud that it woke up her husband upstairs. She felt sick to her stomach. Her husband came rushing down the stairs and saw the scene before him, his wife terrified on the floor and a chunk of meat with blood around it. As his wife began to sob he asked her why she was upset. “Micheal, that's our daughter on the floor! Something is eating her!”


	3. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions!!!!

Prompt given by: screen craft (a prompt website bc I got no comments)  
TW: blood, violence?, dead bodies, description (not graphic) of body, slightly disturbing creature.

Sammy listened to the sound of her shoes hitting the forest floor. she did this often, going for a run in the forest late into the night. It never scared her. She was always prepared with a flashlight and a pocket knife. The only thing she was worried about were bears. She usually kept her flashlight off. She didn't want to disturb the wildlife so she only turned it on when she needed to. Sammy looked through the trees, it was strangely calming for her. Nobody in sight, no cars, trains, or planes. It's also why she decided to live in a small farming town.  
She was about 20 minutes into her run when she felt something off. There were usually noises from the creature that were up at night. She usually heard owls or coyotes but not even the crickets were chirping. It was eerie and so silent. She didn't stop though, she kept on running even if it was odd.  
30 minutes into the walk she started to hear shuffling in the bushes and trees. That was normal, the creatures that were up at night often made noises while moving around. But there was nothing else. She started to feel as if she was being hunted. Sammy forced herself to stay calm. “I'll just turn back.” she announced out loud to herself.  
On her way back she started to relax again, and she started to hear the creatures chirp sand hoot like they always did. She was just overthinking, there was nothing wrong- ...she tripped. She held her bleeding knee which scraped on the hard ground. She got up and looked to what could have tripped her. Expecting to see a small rock perturing from the ground she turned and looked down. Only to see a terrified face looking back at her. She screamed and stumbled backwards, the rocks on the ground digging into her palms. She looked at the body on the ground. Their clothes were wrinkled and stained with mud. Their shirt was soaked through with blood. Their face she noted was twisted in fear but they were long gone. Sammy finally faced what she refused to comprehend, she just tripped over a dead body.  
She got up as fast as she could and ran in the direction of her house. She didn't know what to do; should she report it? Should she Never talk about it? She turned around to look at it one last time but instead saw nothing. She slowed her running and tried to think of any reason it would be gone. She decided that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She turned back around and saw a figure standing in the path. Instead of screaming or running she stood as still as a statue. The figure was a dark gray, their face was the only thing with detail and their face consisted of wide blown eyes and a huge ripped open mouth. She froze and watched as the creature also didn't move. Slowly it took a step towards her, Sammy's mind ran a mile a minute. She decided to run.  
As soon as she started running away the creature let out a loud growl-groan. And chased after her. She weaved in the trees to try and make the creature slow down. As soon as she could see her house she sped up. However she didn't reach her house, the creature grabbed her and clawed at her skin. The flesh of her arms and side tore under the creature’s grasp.

The next day 5 bodies were reported missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt: a woman jogging stumbles upon a dead body she hears a strange noise and sees a dark figure running at her


	4. I cannot remember the name of the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions!!!! I wanna write things my readers will enjoy!!!
> 
> *Also this ones kinda short*

Prompt given by: screen craft (a prompt website bc I got no comments)  
TW: torture, descritions of torture, bloody nose, kidnapping.

Ding~ ding~ Will grabbed his phone out of his pocket, an unknown number was sending him images. He wasn't doing much today, he was already done with work. He decided to see if it was a colleague sending him images of their newest project. When he opened to messages he was wrong. His mouth hung open in shock. He taped on the image to make it bigger. The person in the picture was beaten up and clearly not conscious. But the person was him.  
He looked at the picture further, he seemed to be laying down on concrete. His hair was matted and messy, his face had many bruises the biggest was his black eye. He scrolled to the next photo and it was similar to the first, he was still on the ground. The only thing different was the angle and the fact that his nose was bleeding.  
The next set of photos was in a different setting. The Will in the photos seemed to be in a warehouse, he was tied to a chair and seemed to be conscious now. The blood that dripped down his chin has dried by now and his eyes seemed hazy. The next picture had him looking up to the camera he still seemed hazy but now he seemed terrified of whoever was behind the camera.  
Almost all the pictures were the same after that, the only thing changing was how beat up he was every time. At the end of the photos, Will took a deep breath. How was this even possible? They were pictures of him. But he wasn't hurt, and if this happened he didn't remember it. He needed to report this. He got up from his couch and grabbed his coat. He walked the busy streets to get to the police station.  
It seemed to happen in a split second, Will was grabbed from behind and felt whoever grabbed him put a cloth over his mouth and nose. He was pulled backwards into an alleyway and even though he tried to fight it he could feel his limbs become heavy. He felt his consciousness slip away and the next time he awoke he was in a warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: a man is texted pictures of himself in various stages of torture that he has no memory of.


	5. doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeaaaasseeeee leave suggestions!!! I want to hear your ideas!!!!

Prompt given by: master class (website bc I got no comments)  
TW: family death, doll, supernatural experience. 

“Come on James, you have to help clean out your grandmother’s stuff.” his mother said. “I know mom, I'll be there in a sec.” he responded. James was at his grandmother’s house, she died last week and he had to help clean out her stuff. James was in the backyard, searching for a time capsule he was going to open when he was 18 but since they were selling the property he decided to open it sooner.  
Once James had the tin lunch box, he put it in the back of the car and raced inside to help his parents. They were cleaning out the kitchen so he helped with that. “Hun do you want to keep this saucepan?” his father asked. “Sure, remember we needed a new one.” his mother said. They went through the stuff his mother occasionally crying at a picture on the walls. They got to his grandmother’s room. This room didn't have much inside but it was the hardest for his mother.  
“Mom’s clothes can be given to a good will.” Jame’s mother said, wiping at the tears under her eyes. “Ok we just need to go through her dolls now.” his father said. They proceeded to go through the dolls on his grandmother’s windowsill. They decided all but one would go to a good will. His mother picked up a porcelain ball-jointed doll. “This was one of my favorite toys as a kid, I would come home after school and put her in a new dress.” she said softly. She seemed lost in her memories.  
They found the box of the doll’s dresses under the bed and took the doll home with them. the others would be sold or bought to goodwill. “We’ll put her right here.” his mother said, finally choosing a spot to put the doll. She changed the doll into a frilly blue dress and it was now sitting in a chair near their fireplace. “I used to bring her with me If it was safe, I didn't want her to break.” his mother said.  
After a few weeks of the doll being in their home, James got used to it being there. The first night he had forgotten it was there when he went for a midnight snack and screamed when he saw the doll sitting happily on the chair. He thought the doll was pretty, the doll’s arms and legs were made or porcelain and the joints were not bulky. The doll had a relaxed painted expression. The hair glued to the doll's head wasn't knotted or frizzy, implying that his mother and grandmother took good care of the doll. The clothes were not wrinkled or worn in any way. The doll was perfect in every way.  
After a month of the doll being there he noticed that the doll was slouching in the chair, He went over to fix it and went on with his day. The day after that it was the same story. Day after day the doll seemed to slip down a bit and day after day he fixed it. After two and a half weeks he noticed a small tear on the doll’s dress. He knew his mother changed the doll’s clothes every other day, but this was weird the doll’s clothes seemed ruffled and disturbed. His mother alway made sure the doll’s clothes were nicely laid down and not messy in any way. He just thought ‘maybe she was rushing out of the house today and accidentally tore it.’ he picked up the doll and placed it back in place and made sure the dress laid down flat.  
“Hey James, Why is the doll’s dress torn?” his mother asked from another room. “I found her like that and I thought maybe you were rushing out of the house.” he said. “Well that's odd, maybe the dog got to it?” she said. Their dog Lucy was too small to even reach the chair but that would explain the disturbed look. “I don't think Lucy can get to her, she also wouldn't rip stuff up. She stopped that when she was a puppy.” he said. “Well you never know.” his mother said coming into the kitchen where James was. She put on a pot of coffee and continued to get ready for the day. Once James was done with his mediocre breakfast of sugary cereal, he got his bag and headed to the bus stop.

Once he got home, James immediately went to get something to eat. They didn't sell lunch today so he was starving. He grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, and got some cheese to make grilled cheese. He made his less-than-average grilled cheese and sat down to eat it. He thought it would taste bad but it wasn't, maybe hunger was the only seasoning he needed.  
He was about to go to his room to “study” (play games on his PS4) but he stopped in the middle of the living room when he saw that the doll was on a different chair. It caught him off guard, but his mom probably just moved it after he left. Maybe to get it out of Lucy’s range. He continued to his room and didn't come out till his mom and dad came home about two hours later.  
“James, why did you move the doll? His mother asked from outside his room. He got up and went to the living room only to see the doll in the chair all the way across the room. ‘How did it get there? That makes no sense’ he thought to himself. “I didn't move it. It was on that chair when I came home.” he said. “Well that's strange.” his mother said. It sounded absurd but she believed him.  
A few days passed with no incident, the doll didn't even slouch when it was put back in its original spot. James knew that the doll switching places was not normal but he forgot that it even happened. He just went on with his life like it never happened. And then it happened again. James came home to find that the doll was missing from its spot. He decided to look around for it and couldn't find the doll. He gave up and retired to his room. There he found the doll laying face down on his bed.  
James took a step back, how was the doll there? He walked over to the doll and turned it over. He noticed that the doll had a small crack on its porcelain face. He thought that maybe his mom was trying to spook him so he picked up the doll and put it back in it’s chair. He couldn't shake the fact that it happened and he was confused. ‘Ill find out when mom gets home.” he thought to himself  
When Jame’s mom got home, she seemed normal. So it couldn't have been her. He told her what he found and she looked at him like he was crazy. But when they were home for the weekend the doll appeared in his mom and dad’s bathroom. Then she believed him. It kept on happening, the doll would show up in random places and sometimes it’s clothes would be torn. They came home everyday knowing the doll would be in a different place. It drove them all slowly insane. 

Kinda a bad ending but here's a longer one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was “creepy doll” but I didn’t make it physically creepy


End file.
